gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ORB-113 Destiny Blade Gundam
ORB-113 Destiny Blade Gundam (AKA 113 Blade) is a close combat type mobile suit, and is one of the newly made, one of a kind Mobile Suits belonging to Orb. It is also one of the main suits used in the Cosmic Era roleplay in the'' Regalia Realms'' site. It is piloted by Orb Co-Ordinator, Yamato Ichikawa. Technology & Combat Characteristics Destiny Blade Gundam (better known as Blade Gundam) is one of the most powerful close-quarters Mobile Suits ever built in the Cosmic Era, and was designed and built by Orb. It is specially equipped and tuned for use of its pilot, and was designed by Yamato himself. In terms of attack power and speed, it surpasses most mobile suits and its overall agility is often commended as well. The suit has an optional pack, the IWSP, for a more fearsome assault role, and is often placed on the front line of battle due to its melee capabilities. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel Anti-Air CIWS : ;*=MMI-714 "Arondight" Anti-Ship blade : ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-Ship blade : ;*Beam Sabers : ;*MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generators : ;*"Panzer Eizen" Rocket Anchor : ;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang : ;*MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" Palm Beam Cannon : IWSP The Destiny Blade has the option to switch out its backpack for the fearsome IWSP for more of a heavy assault role. In this configuration, it loses its Wings of Light below, and its mobility is decreased slightly. It also loses the "Arondight" and "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship swords as well as the "Panzer Eizen" rocket anchor. In exchange, it gains the following weapons: *115mm Railgun x2 *105mm Cannon x2 *9.1m Anti-Ship Sword x2 *Shield with inbuilt 30mm 6-barrel gatling gun and an additional "Midas Messer" Beam boomerang System Features The ORB-113 Destiny Blade uses the and as such uses a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor as its power supply. *Wings of Light *Phase Shift Armor *Radar Jammer *Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor History The Destiny Blade has not been deployed as of now, as it's design is still incomplete (following the Regalia Realms RP timeline) Gallery Destiny Blade with IWSP.jpg|IWSP equipped Destiny Blade with DBSP.jpg|DBSP equipped Trivia *The Destiny Blade's design is from the and the , as depicted by the name. *The number 113 is based on the number 13, which is mostly depicted as bad luck, and also happens to be Yamato's favourite number. *The number 113 also has a close relation to 117, which is the Spartan tag of Master Chief (John-117) from the well renowned Halo franchise *The number 113 also has a close relation to Spartan Tag of this page's author's Spartan III OC, Samuel-013 *The Destiny Blade's crest displays the text "ORB-113 Tredici", which means thirteen in Italian and is a reference to the suit's series number *The suit's Phase Shift colours are specially for night time stealth/space missions and the suit equipped with radar jammers specifically for that. However, it is ironic that the red colour of the suit's "stomach" shows up at night even though it is meant for stealth. *The Destiny Blade's "dual claw" beam saber technique is similar to and the 's normal beam saber technique. *The "Schwert Gewehr"s name means "Gun Sword", which is a reference to the weapon's original purpose, which is to double as a Laser/Beam Rifle, but as the Blade uses the same type of Schwert Gewehr as the Sword Strike (Prototype), it does not have this feature. Category:Mobile Suits Category:Regalia Realms